Pokemon Black and White: Gates to Infinity
by IronChainDragon
Summary: Axis Black just defeated the Bittercold. Now, back in her own world, she has to worry about the Pokémon Paradise being stuck in her world. Not to mention hiding her Axew traits from her friends Cheren and Bianca... this will be a long journey.
1. A New World

Verity: Give it up, Daichi.

Dai: You are so supportive.

Axis: Besides me, those two own nothing.

Dai: Axis...? Why are you here?

12122112

As the light that was once Axis the Axew vanished into the sky, everyone at the Pokémon Paradise expected things to go back to normal. They were wrong.

Hydreigon, of course, was the first to notice anything odd. Yet he could do nothing as Oshie the Oshawott vanished into thin air. Next to vanish was Emolga. Then went Keldeo.

Less than an hour later, the Pokémon Paradise was completely deserted, and anyone who came to investigate, would vanish as well.

212121

Axis Black blinked awake in her house in Nuvema Town. Looking at the calendar, it was the exact same day she had left for the other world.

Had it all been a dream, then? No. In her pockets were her Power Band, her Team Badge, and Oshie's Frism. Besides that, when she looked in the mirror, her once brown hair was now green, and her eyes had changed from gray to red.

Well, no one would notice her change in eye color. The bigger problem would be hiding her hair. Fortunately, she had just the solution.

Digging through her closets, she eventually came out with a hat that she could tuck her hair into. She then remembered that it was the day she and her friends Cheren and Bianca would be getting their Starter Pokémon from Professor Juniper. Carefully, she put on the outfit she had chosen for that day. As an addition, she tied the Power Band around her neck and pinned the Team Badge to her shirt.

Running out the door, she startled a group of Pidove, who flew off muttering about overexcited humans. She stopped, puzzled, and broke out into a grin. So, she could still speak to Pokémon after all.

"Sorry about that, guys!" Axis shouted, continuing until she reached the entrance to the lab, where Cheren was waiting.

"Oh, Axis. I'm surprised. You're normally as late as Bianca."

"I'm not that bad!"

"I suppose. Either way, I can't believe you're actually early for once."

A bit later, Axis and Cheren's friend Bianca came running up.

"Did I keep you waiting?"

"No. You've actually arrived right on time."

As if on cue, Professor Juniper opened the door.

"Come on in, you three. It's time to pick your Pokémon."

When they saw the three Pokémon in a line, Axis gasped. The Oshawott, clinging onto a Defense Scarf with a Team Badge attached like his life depended on it... was Oshie.

1221121212

Oshie had woken up in a forest just outside of a place with things that looked like all the descriptions he had ever heard of humans. Distracted by exploration, he had not seen the Poke Ball until it was too late. The female human said something about needing an Oshawott to give out to beginning Trainers, whatever those were.

He had been let out and told to sit down, and she went to get three young humans. The one in the middle had her features covered and let out a gasp when she saw him. The other two looked somewhat indifferent.

The adult human turned to the children. "Now, whoever takes the Oshawott, he is at a much higher level than most Oshawott given to beginners. However, he was also the only Oshawott I've seen all month, so, unless someone doesn't mind waiting for a chance to leave, one of you will have to go with him."

"That'll be me." The girl in the middle spoke out.

"Seriously? You want to do that?" The boy asked her.

She nodded. "Professor Juniper should have gotten all three Starter Pokémon before setting a date with us, but none of us are gonna lose out on our Pokémon journey."

Oshie's new trainer picked up his Poke Ball and clipped it to her belt. She picked him up and smiled.

"Well, Oshie, it seems our adventure isn't over yet." she whispered.

21122112

Bianca went on to pick out Tepig, leaving Cheren with Snivy. Professor Juniper then handed out some devices.

"These are your Pokedexes. They will give you information about all Pokémon you need to know about." Axis tucked hers away in her bag, where it would never be seen again, except for in very rare cases. Since, you know, she's run into nearly every Pokémon the Unova region has to offer.

"Hey, Bianca, you wanna battle?" Cheren asked. "I'd ask Axis, but I have no clue just how much more powerful than our Pokémon her Oshawott is."

"So, now would not be a good time to tell them I'm level fifty?"

"No, it wouldn't. And keep quiet. I don't want to have to explain how I can understand you."

Walking outside the other two called out their Pokémon while Axis and Oshie sat on the sidelines. Cheren started first.

"Snivy, Tackle."

"Tepig, respond with your own Tackle."

This continued for a fair bit of time, until Snivy collapsed.

"Bianca and Tepig are the winners."

"I think that was obvious."

"Yeah. That's mostly just formalities."

21211212

After leaving town, and getting away from Cheren and Bianca, Axis asked Oshie, who was currently sitting on her head, a question.

"Oshie, is anyone else we know here?"

"To be honest, I have no clue. One second I was checking the Board for jobs, the next I was just out of that place."

"It's called Nuvema Town, and that was Professor Juniper's Pokémon Lab. She gives out Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott to beginning trainers."

"So, I was lucky enough to be the Oshawott she was offering when you came in?"

"More of, you were lucky enough to be the only Oshawott in Nuvema Town. If there were others, we might not of found each other. After all, it would be easier for most to train a level five than a level fifty."

While walking, Axis nearly tripped over a Lillipup.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Lillipup?" Oshie jumped off of Axis' head. "Is that you, Lillipup?"

"Oshie?"

"Yeah, and that's Axis!"

"Hey, Lillipup, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, no one from the Pokémon Paradise came to town at all, so Swadloon and I went to investigate. The place was completely deserted when we came. We were trying to figure it out, but Swadloon disappeared before my eyes. A few seconds later, I found myself here."

"So, everyone from the Pokémon Paradise is gone?"

"Yeah. And since Oshie is here, everyone else should be, too."

Axis and Oshie exchanged glances. Everyone from the Pokémon Paradise. In this world. With no clue how things worked. This was bad.

Axis pulled out an empty Poke Ball. "Lillipup, humans can't normally understand Pokémon, sand some can be cruel to them. So, I'm going to put you in this and bring you with us, okay?"

"Okay."

She tapped Lillipup with the Poke Ball, sealing him inside. Originally, she hadn't been up for catching a large number of Pokémon, but it now seemed like a necessity. After all, a large number of Pokémon had lived in the Pokémon Paradise. Add that to visitors, and this meant... Amanita's PC would be quite full by the end of this journey, that was obvious.

Either way, she could do it. She'd saved the world from the Bittercold, this would be easy in comparison. She just had to keep telling herself that.

"Look out world! Axis Black is coming for you!"

1221211221

Axis' Pokémon team:

Oshie (Oshawott) level 50, male

Lillipup, level 15, male

21122121

Dai: Ever notice how the Pokémon Professors seem blind at the start of each game? Well, at least it's better than Gates to Infinity, which gives you no gender selection! Which means I can't play as Pikachu!

Verity: Just suck it up.

Axis: Hello? Does anyone remember I'm here? Hello...?


	2. First Night Out

Axis: Those people own nothing but, in some part, me.

Dai: Axis, I thought I told you to stay out of the author's notes.

Axis: And I didn't listen.

21211221

Unova's Route 1 was an easy place for travelers. This meant that training Lillipup would be easy. They had given him a Gold Ribbon and a Team Badge, no clue where they got them from, and set off.

Along the way they were ambushed by a group of Patrat. Fortunately, Axis had practiced strategies a whole lot. It was kind of necessary for the whold saving the world business.

"Oshie, use Razor Shell to send them running. Lillipup, take out the braver ones with Fire Fang." They kept fighting, until Axis noticed that the Team Badges were glowing. This meant that they could unleash a Team Attack.

The resulting chaos caused Axis to decide that, from now on, Team Attacks would be a last resort.

2112212112

That night, Axis, Oshie, and Lillipup had made camp near some trees. They were fairly well supplied, what with the items Axis had packed and Lillipup's Pickup Ability. The tent was set up, and they were making a sad attempt at a campfire. Sad because Lillipup, while knowing Fire Fang, actually could get burnt by his own moves, making having him start the fire, a definate no. It was good for them, then, that Bianca happened to come along.

"Oh, hey, Axis! I see you also caught a Lillipup!"

"Yeah. Hey, Bianca, I'm having a bit of an issue with the campfire."

"Oh, right. Um, Tepig."

Instead of throwing the Poke Ball, she actually dropped it, much to the irritation of the Fire Pokemon inside.

"Tepig, use Ember to get the fire started."

The pig Pokemon nodded, and soon they all sat around a nice blaze.

"So, how was your first day as a trainer, Bianca?"

"Well, I caught a Lillipup, and I trained up Tepig, and I defeated a few guys who thought their Pidove were better than my Pokemon. What about you?"

"Oh, you know, I just caught Lillipup, and got started training him, nothing much, although we did fend off a horde of Patrat."

"A horde of Patrat? You mean the same one Bianca and I were chased by after catching our Lillipup?" Asked Tepig.

Oshie nodded. "Probably. Still, I wouldn't call it a horde, more like a Monster House."

"Monster House?"

"Yeah. A huge number of extremely hostile Pokemon who band together to fight adventurers, numbers ranging from seven to twenty. I counted about fifteen Patrat."

Meanwhile, Bianca was going through something similar to Tepig. "With only two Pokemon, you beat that many Patrat?"

"Well, prior to today, I did stock up on Potions and stuff." This was a total lie. She had exactly one Potion and four empty Poke Balls as her supplies when they'd encountered the Patrat. The numerous Full Heals, Super Potions and stuff all came from Pickup.

"Oh... I can't believe I forgot to get supplies before setting out."

"No problem. With what I brought, and my Lillipup's Pickup Ability, I have plenty extra."

"Your Lillipup has Pickup? Lucky. Mine has Vital Spirit."

"Say, Bianca, how about you stay here for the night? We won't reach Accumula Town until tomorrow morning, but at least we found a good spot. At this time of year, you know how many young trainers are setting out. There probably aren't any rooms left at the PokeCenter."

"I suppose. It would certainly help since Cheren challenged me to catch more Pokémon than him."

Axis shook her head. They were always competitive like that, when Cheren wasn't being a bore.

"Good night, Bianca."

"Night, Axis."

2121121221

The next morning, Axis and Bianca packed up camp along with their Pokémon. Oshie took a spot on Axis' head.

"Hey, Axis, why does your Oshawott hang out on your head?"

"Oh, he just likes it there."

"Right. Say, weren't you wearing that hat yesterday?"

"Yeah. I like this hat."

"And you want to hide your green hair."

"Lillipup, be quiet."

"Green hair? Your trainer has green hair?" Tepig was bewildered.

"Yeah, she does. It's a really funny story..."

"Lillipup..."

"But we don't have time to tell it now!"

"So, Bianca, we'll meet up with you in Accumula Town?"

"Okay. I'll call Cheren. We have a running bet going that you'll give up on training your Oshawott by the end of the week."

Axis sighed and shook her head as Bianca ran off. This seemed like it would always happen.

21121221

After more training, and more collecting things with Pickup, Axis, Oshie, and Lillipup decided that it would be no use staying on Route One.

They still went along at quite the leisurely pace, but mostly it was just so they could eat. After all, there were so many Berries growing along the road that it would be a shame not to have a little snack.

After a while, however, they reached a large amounts of rolling gray hills.

Accumula Town.

1212212121

Axis' Pokémon team:

Oshie (Oshawott) level 50, male

Lillipup, level 19, male

2112212112

Dai: Okay, before I get a bunch of questions, this is going to be evolution free. Lillipup will be a Lillipup forever. Oshie will never be a Dewott. As for everyone else, the major characters are in their final evolutions anyways.


	3. Enter Team Plasma, Sorta

Verity: I assume Pokémon are being caught off-screen?

Dai: Of course! The only detailed catches are for main characters/Post Town residents.

BlackGatomon: Nothing really owned here, just overactive imaginations at work here.

21212121

When Axis arrived in Accumula Town, she first stopped at the PokeCenter. Returning Oshie and Lillipup to their Poke Balls, she handed them to the nurse for healing. As she waited, she went over to the shop area to sell her excess items and see about getting special Poke Balls. For example, she bought Heal Balls in case any of them were badly injured. She hoped it wouldn't come to that, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Axis Black, your Pokémon are fully healed."

Axis went to the counter and picked up the Poke Balls, releasing the Pokémon inside.

"Say, can I register for the Unova League here?"

"Yes, of course. Just give me your Pokedex."

It took awhile, but she eventually managed to fish it out of her bag. "Here."

The nurse took the Pokedex, hooked it up to a computer, typed a bit, and turned back.

"You are now registered in the Unova League. Also, if you lose your Pokedex, a Trainer Card can be used as a secondary ID. All we need to do is take a picture."

"Yeah, sure."

In the picture, Axis swapped her hat for tepigtails and a black and pink Poke Ball cap. After taking the picture, her hair was covered again, but just until they could get to the road. After all, she couldn't keep her hair hidden every single day for the rest of her life.

12212112

When Axis, Oshie, and Lillipup emerged from the PokeCenter, there was a crowd near the center of town. When they approached, there was a man who, for some reason, rubbed them the wrong way. And that was before he'd even opened up his mouth.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation. I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

"Has he ever considered that I can speak with you guys and find out?" Axis whispered, setting her Pokémon into fits of laughter.

"Axis, I highly doubt there are many people like you who weren't picked by Hydreigon, and no one would ever believe that story." Oshie managed to get out.

"True."

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

Lillipup barked, "No, but it isn't entirely true. Axis is really nice, and that Bianca was sweet, if not clumsy. They aren't selfish at all!"

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from which we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"Why do I get the feeling we won't like his answer?"

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

"That must be the only completely true sentence he's uttered in his whole speech."

"No kidding, right?"

"What do you mean?" Axis and her Pokémon turned to see a boy with green hair just a few shades lighter than hers.

"What I mean was, Pokémon aren't all that different from humans. They have wants, like us, and needs, like us. They have hopes and dreams, just like us. As for a relationship between Pokémon and people, well that's just laughable. Pokémon are people, it's just that they look different and can speak another language. Not to mention the unknown potential thing, which is just saying that we have no clue what they can do. I know what we can do. We can overpower any opponent with the use of or incredible moves." Axiss hoped that the boy didn't notice how she began referring to herself as a Pokémon. She needed to work on that.

"If you believe that Pokémon are people, why do you put them in Poke Balls?"

"Well, you honestly can't say that it would be a good idea to keep them out all the time. For example, you don't want a Wailord in your house. Besides, if you owned a Charmander, it would really be a good idea to keep it in it's Ball during a rainstorm."

"True, but, when confined in Poke Balls, Pokémon cannot become perfect beings."

"You're acting under the illusion that there is such thing as perfection. There isn't. Not in this world, not in any world."

"You believe that? Well, what do your Pokémon believe?"

"I agree with Axis."

"Yeah."

"You both agree..."

"You can understand them?"

"Yeah. How about a battle? So I can see if you really are a good trainer or if these Pokémon only agree with you because you're their trainer."

He sent out a Purrloin.

"What is it, N? A battle?"

"Yes. That girl with the Oshawott and Lillipup."

"Which Pokémon will I face first?"

Axis nudged the canine by her feet. "Lillipup."

"Got it!"

1212122121

When it came to cats against dogs, either side could win. However, the crowd decided to mostly bet on Purrloin. In other words, in all odds, since Axis is the main character, they would be going home poorer. It also didn't hurt their odds that they had been training for a while. To even the odds a little, N went first.

"Purrloin, Scratch."

The cat swiped with his claws, knocking Lillipup back a bit.

"Take Down."

"Quick, Purrloin, jump out of the way."

Lillipup's attack just missed, causing it to lose health from exhaustion.

"Let's try this again, shall we? Fire Fang!"

From the look on N's face, he wasn't expecting that. Due to level difference, this knocked out Purrloin.

"I see... you are quite powerful."

"You aren't half bad either, N."

"I never told you my name..."

Axis nervously exchanged glances with her Pokémon. "Well, look at the time. Gotta go." She left town, dialing up Bianca to tell her they wouldn't be meeting up after all and that she had gone ahead.

After getting out of town, she took off her hat and used the cap and style she had in the Trainer Card photo. All she needed to do was avoid Cheren and Bianca and it would be perfectly fine. Or, she hoped it would be.

2121211212

Axis' Pokémon team:

Oshie (Oshawott) Level 50, male

Lillipup, Level 20, male

2121211221

Dai: Lesson one, if a Pokémon uses someones name, don't use it until they introduce themselves.


	4. Dragon Pulse is Not the Way to Go

Verity: Dai owns nothing, seriously. She's pretty much willing to sell her soul for a copy of Black.

Dai: Verity, mind a little explanation for this ad I saw in the paper?

Verity: Vee-Vee! Help!

Vee-Vee: You're on your own.

12212121

Axis and her two Pokémon were traveling along Route 2 in the Unova Region. The three stopped for lunch right under a tree. Mostly it was Pecha Berries, since they had forgotten to purchase food supplies. As for the shops that had randomly appeared on the roads, they were extremely expensive, and liked being robbed as much as the Kecleon. This might have been explained by unusual yellow stripes that happened to be around the shops. Definitely Kecleon Shops. Either way, they were relying on Lillipup to provide food.

They were eating, perfectly happy, when a group of Pidove attacked and stole their food. Axis was so mad, she tried to shoot a Dragon Pulse from her hands.

She hadn't expected to actually do it.

21211221

As the Pidove flew away in a panic, Axis was having a similar situation. Her hands were trembling. She had just fired her strongest move at a group of Pidove who couldn't be any higher than level ten.

She didn't know how it happened, either. She had just been imagining what it would be like to knock those Pidove down a peg or two one minute, and shooting extremely powerful energy blasts the next. It was like when she faced Gurdurr and learned Dragon Rage in the middle of the fight. Only this time, it was not a low-level move. It was a move that, if she lost control, could easily level a building or two.

"Are you all right, Axis?"

Axis smiled and nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Really?"

"Oshie, everything's fine."

"You just Dragon Pulsed about fifty Pidove."

"Okay, so everything's not fine."

"Look, how about we take a short break, and figure everything out. We can get back on track later."

12122121

After about an hour, it showed that Axis had access to her movepool and her ability, along with the benefits from the Team Badges. The Power Band was nothing more than a nice accessory, and they had no clue about how V-Waves would work. Fortunately, no V-Waves were blowing in the area, or at least, not yet.

The ability thing really sucked, though. Contrary to popular belief, Axis' ability was Rivalry, not Mold Breaker. Of course, this was a real inconvenience because most of their opponents were male. In fact, most of the Pokémon in Post Town were male. Many times when facing the Bittercold had she been glad it had no gender. Because if it did, it would probably be male, and it would have taken much longer to win.

Of course, these retained capabilities meant that she had a few ideas what she could use them for. Rock Smash? Who needs Rock Smash? Not her, she's just Dual Chop it into next week.

They hurried with the packing. It might not be good for others to discover that the Route was now filled with holes.

2121212112

Axis' Pokémon team:

Oshie (Oshawott) Level 51, male

Lillipup, Level 20, male

21212121

Dai: Yeah, it's short, but I'm busy with going back through Gates to Infinity.

Verity: In other words, blowing everyone off for a game?

Dai: Why not? I see nothing wrong with it. I might even be able to get through underleveled.


	5. Arrival in Striaton

Dai: Okay, who decided to fill my room with giant boulders?

Verity: I believe it was Emolga.

BlackGatomon: These guys own nothing.

2112121212

Axis, Oshie, and Lillipup were walking along Route 2 in silence. The only time they spoke was to give commands in battle. They were more focused on other things. Eventually, however, they saw people in that gray uniform.

"You, you're a trainer, right?"

"Given that I own an Oshawott and a Lillipup, yes."

"Release your Pokemon now!"

"No. I will not release my Pokemon just because you told me to. Pokemon are my friends."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, actually, I do. Now get out of the way."

The trainers seemed outraged, and ran at her. Axis replied with Dragon Pulse. They jumped back.

"You aren't normal."

"Of course I'm not." She fired another round of Dragon Pulse, just to be sure. The trainers ran away in fear. axis felt guilty, but she really enjoyed putting them in their place.

12211212

The next day found one human eating breakfast with her three Pokemon.

"So, Audilla, any clue where the others might be?"

"Well, Ruka was around somewhere, I think, but I have no idea where others might have gone off to. We're probably spread around the region."

Axis sighed. It was what she expected. She returned the Audino to her Poke Ball, followed by Lillipup. Oshie took his spot on her head, and they set off for Striaton City.

121221121212

Meanwhile, in the Pokemon Paradise, a pink Pokemon crept around. She was still rather injured, but she had to come. She just got that feeling. While floating through the abandoned buildings, she got a sense of dread. Not soon enough.

The Pokemon Paradise was deserted, with no living beings in sight.

1221121212

After arriving in Striaton City, Axis found Fennel, a friend of Professor Juniper's.

"Oh, you're a trainer, right? I can see the Poke Balls on your belt. Look, I need to ask a favor. There is this Pokemon, Munna, that produces Dream Mist. I need some of it."

Axis nodded. She had nothing better to do.

121212212

The entrance to the Dreamyard was blocked by a tree. Of course, this assumed one wanted to use the normal entrances.

"Is anyone around?"

"Not that I can see."

Axis backed up and fired a Dragon Pulse at the wall. It crumbled, making a whole just big enough for a girl to crawl through, which she did. Upon getting in, she did not like what she saw.

The two creepy trainers from earlier had a Munna cornered, and she was hurt. One of them was kicking her. Axis ran up to them.

"Stop! Can't you see she's been hurt already?"

"You! Leave us alone, girl."

"Only if you leave Munna alone."

"We need that Dream Mist to liberate Pokemon."

"Again with the nonsense... That Munna isn't even from this world."

"How could it not be?"

"First, Munna's a she, not an it. Second, that's for me to know and you to find out."

Angered, one of the trainers sent out a Patrat. "Patrat, rescue this girls Pokemon from her."

"Oshie, Assurance." The attack was enough to knock out Patrat. The trainer glared.

"You'll regret messing with Team Plasma, girl."

"No. I won't. Now, go away or be target practice." The Team Plasma grunts turned and ran.

Turning around, Axis saw that Munna was badly hurt, and being kicked around had only made things worse. Gathering the small psychic in her hands, she headed for the Pokemon Center.

11221212112

"How could you let your Pokemon be so badly hurt?"

"Joy, I found her like this. Some people were kicking her around to try and get Dream Mist."

"I see. Well, her injuries are pretty bad, so she'll have to be here a while."

Oshie tugged on Axis' leg. "Remember what you bought in Accumula Town?"

"Oh, right, I completely forgot about these." Digging through her bag, she eventually came out with a Heal Ball. "Think this would help?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "That will do. Of course, given these injuries, it might be too much for the Heal Ball to do at once. Keep her away from fights for a few days and she'll be fine."

"Got it." Axis tapped Munna with the Heal Ball, sucking her inside. She put it in her pocket and headed to find Fennel.

121212121221

"So the Dream Mist will be on hold for a bit, is that okay with you? I'll get some to you after I finish my Gym Battle."

"Alright then."

Axis turned and left, preparing to train for her fight.

122112212

Axis' Pokemon team:

Oshie (Oshawott) Level 51, male

Lillipup, Level 25, male

Audilla (Audino) Level 49, female

Munna, Level 45, female

122121212

Dai: Don't worry about Munna, she's fine. And as for Ruka, she'll come in eventually.

Verity: In other words, when you feel like it.

Dai: Pretty much.


	6. Gym Illusions

Dai: Look, we have a title page! Actually, don't look. Verity did it.

Verity: I had only markers, and a week's notice. You try doing better.

BlackGatomon: Yeah, nothing owned here.

12211221

Axis had been training her Pokémon for a while. Munna was the exception, because of her injuries. Either way, she wasn't necessary. Axis had other Pokémon, most of which were above Level forty. However, sheer power was not how she wanted to win this Gym Badge.

No, she wanted to use the element of surprise. And she would be using a Pokémon that was expert at deception to do it.

"Ready, Ruka?"

"As always, Axis."

2121121212

Axis approached the Striaton Pokémon Gym, highly aware of what she was about to pull off. This would be tricky, if she wanted it done right. Still, she didn't care if the odds were in her favor or not. This would just make things interesting.

After all, it wasn't an adventure if you were bored, right?

The three Gym Leaders were sitting around when she came in.

"A challenger, right?"

Axis nodded. "Axis Black of Nuvema Town."

"And your Starter Pokémon was?"

"Oshawott."

The green haired one, Cilan, went to one side of the battlefield. "Well, then, I'm who you'll be facing."

2121122112

Axis and Cilan faced off on opposite sides of the field.

"Pansage, go!"

"It's time, Ruka." Axis sent out an Oshawott.

"Begin!"

"Pansage, Vine Whip!"

"Ruka, hide with Dig!" The Oshawott dug a hole in the battlefield, and came up underneath Pansage. The monkey Pokémon jumped away.

"Now, Ruka, Dark Pulse."

Now, for the benefit of those in the audience less acquainted with the Oshawott species as a whole, let it be known that they do not generally know Dark Pulse. There is, however, one particular species that can while masquerading as an Oshawott. Two species, in fact, one of which Axis had actually sent out.

If you think Ditto, no. If you think Patrat, something is seriously wrong with you.

Cilan, while knowledgeable about the varieties of Starter Pokémon from various regions, knew little about this particular species, given that he mostly faced starting trainers. Therefore, he shrugged it off. At least, he tried to focus, and failed, since his mind had been effectively blown.

"Pansage, try using Vine Whip again."

Pansage sent out a vine, which curled around the otters arm. Suddenly, there wasn't an otter anymore. Instead, there was a bipedal black fox Pokémon that was obviously not a Water-Type.

"Great. They uncovered the illusion."

"No worries, Ruka. You still out level them. Dark Pulse."

This knocked out the already injured Pansage."

1212212112

Axis held her newly won Trio Badge. Just seven more, and they could go to the League. Cilan had expressed how surprised he was, and that no one had brought a Zoroark to the Gym before. This was good. She'd meant to be surprising.

At the edge of the city, she saw those two members of Team Plasma exiting town. She shrugged it off as nothing and went to check on Munna. The sooner they could leave, the better.

21212121

Axis' Pokémon team:

Oshie (Oshawott) Level 51, male

Lillipup, Level 25, male

Audilla (Audino) Level 49, female

Munna, Level 45, female

Ruka (Zoroark) Level 41, female

2121212121

Dai: Don't worry. Cheren and Bianca won't find them until Castelia. Really.

Verity: In other words, you have no clue. And you're the author.

Dai: Quit it or face my Dialga.


	7. The Pokemon Storage System Substitute

Dai: Time to go to Nacrene!

Verity: Oh, joy.

Tsukaimon: Nothing owned here, move along.

21211221212121

After Munna was well enough, Axis got the Dream Mist to Fennel and was on her way. Just in time, as a certain duo had just managed to get through the large numbers of Patrat.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they saw a girl and a Petilil crying in the road.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"These guys in weird hoods stole my Cottonee!"

"We'll get it back."

"We will?"

"Hush, Munna."

122112212

Lillipup followed the trail to a cave. They hurried in. They were not surprised to find the Team Plasma Grunts there.

"Give back that girl's Cottonee."

"Why would we? She had no clue how to properly use that Pokémon."

"Use Pokémon? People don't use Pokémon. They are our partners, and we stick together."

"What do you know about it? You're just a little girl!"

"Wrong. I am an Axew." And with that, she knocked them out with Dual Chop.

Oshie was worried. "I honestly hope they don't remember this."

Axis shrugged. "Who's going to believe them? If two people ran around spouting nonsense about Pokémon under disguise as humans they'd be put in an insane asylum within an instant. We should give that girl her Cottonee back now."

122121212112

The girl was overjoyed to have her Cottonee returned to her. Petilil floated around, and just cheered.

"It was no big deal. We love helping others."

"Wow! I wanna grow up to be just like you!"

"You probably can't be..." Suddenly, Axis was stricken by how blue the girl's hair was and how red her eyes were. "Were your hair and eyes always that color?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try it."

"Well, I had this dream where I was a Wartortle, and when I woke up, my hair and eyes changed color."

"It wasn't a dream. You can understand what Pokémon say, right?"

"Yeah... ever since that dream... and that Munna looks incredibly familiar..."

"Try using one of your moves from that dream."

The girl nodded, stood up, and fired a Water Pulse. Axis almost gasped. It was no wonder all other humans had failed, if the recruiting included little girls like this one. Next time she saw Hydreigon, she would have stern words for him. Assuming she ever saw him again.

"See? You weren't dreaming. Time just slowed down for you while you were a Wartortle. I should know. I was an Axew."

"I see... Then that Munna is the one who attacked me."

"Yeah. She's in this world along with others because of some strange reason." Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Do you know anyone I could use as my Pokémon Storage System instead of Amanita? She wouldn't understand who these Pokémon are."

"Well, my school is by a Day Care, and they accept all types."

"Great! Thanks."

1221211

After reregistering her Pokedex to send her Pokémon to the girl's school and talking it over with the teachers, Axis was on her way again. She no longer had to worry about many things. In fact, she was nearly as carefree as a Pokémon just nearby, in a stream.

Quagsire hadn't let being relocated worry him. Instead, he adjusted himself to a new lifestyle. One that had less acting as landlord and punishing bad Pokémon, and more on foraging for food and staying out of the way of local Pokémon Trainers.

He wasn't worried about anything. HAPPI couldn't take away the Infinity's Team Badges because anyone who went to Paradise would come here without wanting to. The Trainers mostly stuck to the main road, as if any Pokémon would go there that had a sense of smell. And, of course, he knew that help would come eventually.

He stuck his head out above the water to see a girl with green hair and an Oshawott on her head. The girl looked down.

"Oh, Quagsire! Nice to see you again."

21211221122121

Axis' Pokémon team:

Oshie (Oshawott) Level 52, male

Lillipup, Level 25, male

Audilla (Audino) Level 49, female

Munna, Level 46, female

Ruka (Zoroark) Level 42, female

Quagsire, Level 100, male

12212112

Dai: Yes, Quagsire's Level is a stretch, considering he doesn't fight much, but there must be some reason bad Pokémon are scared of him. So I made one.


	8. The Legends Fall

Dai: Figuring this out was a hassle, but to have the character I want, I have to do this.

Verity: We don't own anything.

12211221

N turned to the cat Pokemon behind him. "Purrloin, you don't need to come with me."

"But I want to come with you. What is a Trainer without their Starter Pokemon?"

"Look, I've got Zorua. I don't need this kind of thing."

"It's been a month. You haven't gotten rid of me yet."

N sighed. "Alright, you win."

Suddenly, he heard something ahead of him.

"Keldeo, get out of here!"

"Hydreigon! Virizion!"

"Do you hear that?"

"Of course! We have to help them!"

Running ahead, they saw a Keldeo, a Virizion, and a Hydreigon being cornered by a group of people who were obviously Pokemon smugglers. The Virizion was trying to get the Keldeo to take a cape with a badge pinned to it.

"Activate the Reunion Cape, find Oshie, and get them back here! We'll be fine, really!"

"But I don't even know where here is!"

One of the smugglers laughed. "Oh, look at that, the Legendary's scared! And here I thought these were powerful Pokemon."

N stepped forward. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"These Pokemon have been here for a month, and the buyers are extremely interested in Pseudo Legendaries. Getting two actual Legendaries is just part of the bargain."

"How do you live with this?" Purrloin spat, before dashing over and swiping at one of the men.

The man she attacked laughed and pulled out a Cherish Ball. "Go, Pichu!"

The little electric rodent appeared in a flash of sparkles, indicating his Shininess.

"Like him? Got him on a job in Sinnoh a while back. Only knows Volt Tackle, and has a condition that forces him to spend his life force on it, but his survival is inconsequential to our final goal, either way."

As N watched, the Pichu Volt Tackled Purrloin, crying in pain while doing so. As he had started out on that journey, he believed that humans could never be kind to Pokemon, that his abilities were one of a kind. Now, he wasn't so sure.

First, there was that girl with the hat in Accumula town with the Lillipup and Oshawott, who had said his name when the only one to mention it had been Purrloin. Then he met a blue haired girl around Striaton with a Petilil and Cottonee, where they were messing around with some water.

There was the blond boy who apparently could see the future and teleport, spent his day snoozing, and responded to his Pokemon like he understood them. The green haired boy who was a total glutton and treated his Skitty like a member of the family. Those he couldn't entirely understand, despite seemingly being like him.

Then, there were those he had a better chance at understanding. Like the one in front of him, ordering his Pichu to battle although it was an effective death sentence.

"How can you do this?"

"What do you mean? It's not as if they're human."

"Pokemon are people, too!" He honestly didn't know where that came from. Well, maybe he did. That girl from Accumula had obviously rubbed off on him. "Purrloin, change of plans. We have to help that Pichu."

"Yeah, the two Legendaries and the dragon that is responsible for the existence of an entire universe aren't important at all." Hydreigon may have been the Voice of Life, but that certainly didn't mean he couldn't be petty at times.

Purrloin jumped up and grabbed the Cherish Ball from the man, and ran it over to N, who returned the Pichu to it just in case. That girl was right. Poke balls were useful for something. However, he failed to notice exactly what saving Pichu had cost him: Virizion, Keldeo, and Hydreigon.

They were being dragged away in a net with the cape Virizion had been trying to give Keldeo left behind.

The man laughed. "Oh, so a baby Pokemon is more important to you than Legendaries? Well, than, Mewtwo!"

N backed away from the psychic. In the past month, for some reason, psychics made him nervous. Not as much as his sudden, irrational fear of fire, but something about them rubbed him the wrong way. Backing away from the Mewtwo, N acted on instinct.

He had no clue his instincts included Energy Ball, but he wasn't complaining. Jumping back from a Shadow Ball, he somehow followed up with Leaf Storm. Suddenly, he felt Mewtwo's psychic powers lifting him up in the air, and was thrown against a tree. Purrloin tried to step in, but was hit by a Shadow Ball.

It was obvious they wouldn't win this. Suddenly, N remembered what the Virizion had told the Keldeo to do. Reaching down, he grabbed the cape and activated it using his thoughts of getting out, but making sure he grabbed Purrloin first. Really, he didn't want to leave her near those men.

N, Purrloin, and the Poke balls containing Zorua and Pichu warped away.

N then fell in a river and was knocked unconscious.

2121121221

Axis looked up from the meal they were all eating by the river. Ruka had wandered off some time ago.

"Audilla, would you search for Ruka, please?"

"Don't worry. She just heard something fall in the river and went to get it. She'll be back within the hour."

Axis briefly wondered how she missed that, shrugged, and turned back to a large number of Poffins. Why Poffins? Well, having the instincts of a Pokemon certainly had odd effects. That, and she didn't feel like living off of raw berries for the rest of her journey.

Turning at a splash, she saw Ruka remove a Buizel illusion she had convinced her to use in areas her species didn't normally live (Everywhere but a certain spot in Kalos). Underneath her arm, she had tucked a familiar boy with light green hair and a Purrloin.

"Oshie, Lillipup, isn't that N?"

2121212112

N's Pokemon team:

Zorua, level twenty, male

Purrloin, level fifteen, female

Pichu, level thirty, male

21121212

Dai: Yes, N is in fact going to be a large part of Axis' journey. He's different from the games, because, well, he's been through a lot, just a certain psychic somehow locked his memories.

Munna: I said I was sorry!


	9. Infinity Plus One

Dai: Given the length of the route, the amount of time it takes to travel would...

Verity: We know you suck at math, just ask someone else. Or make it up, the proportions don't match up either way.

Tsukaimon: Don't own anything, least of all sanity...

1221122121

N had no clue how long he was out. When the sunlight filtered through his eyelids, he blinked them open, to be greeted almost immediately by an Audino.

"Oh, good. You're awake. We were getting worried for a bit."

"Where am I?"

"About a week and a half's journey from Striaton. What happened to you anyway? When my friend pulled you and your Purrloin out of the river, she seemed to be in shock."

"There were poachers trying to catch some Legendaries and a Hydreigon. They had a Mewtwo and attacked us."

"Mewtwo? You mean that experiment my Trainer mentioned once? The failed Mew clone, first created by a crime syndicate in Kanto and copied elsewhere?"

"I suppose..." Something didn't add up. "Wait, Trainer?"

She nodded. "Axis. A little strange, even for a human, but who am I to judge? I'm just the team medic. Anyway, she's a good person. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. They call me Audilla."

"I'm N."

Audilla nodded. "I know. We spoke with Purrloin and Pichu earlier, but Axis wanted to get your story as well, just to be safe. She's out at the moment, along with most others, but I think Quagsire's napping somewhere around here. Not that you'd want to disturb him, most of the time he doesn't mind, but..." She shuddered. "I'd rather not increase my workload, it's hard enough patching everyone else up as it is."

"...Right."

21211221

When Axis returned to camp, she would have expected many things. N and Audilla having a simple conversation, while not all that surprising, also wasn't too high on that list.

Somewhere along the line, Pichu and Purrloin had woken up and joined in. So it also wasn't too surprising when he turned to her.

"I take it you can speak to Pokemon?"

She nodded. "I haven't always been able to, but I figured it out just before I started my journey. It was one of the factors that led to me choosing Oshawott."

"Why?"

"Because after speaking to him, I knew we'd be great friends."

The Pokemon on her head laughed. "Axis, you act as if it was that simple."

"I guess you're right, Oshie."

Audilla turned to her. "I already spoke to him. He just confirmed what his Pokemon told us."

She sat down abruptly. "So, it's true, then? Virizion, Keldeo and Hydreigon... They're just gone?"

Munna shuddered from her spot by her side. "With Virizion and Keldeo alone, it could be trouble. But Hydreigon... What's going to happen to the Pokemon world?"

"I don't know, Munna... We just have to hope."

"It's not that easy."

"What do you mean? Aren't the Legendaries more important?"

Axis had almost forgotten N was there. "In most cases, that would be true, but that Hydreigon is no ordinary Pokemon. He is the Voice of Life, the embodiment of a whole world's will to survive. Not this world, but another, one inhabited by only Pokemon."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, my hair wasn't always this shade of green. It became this way as a reminder that my adventures were not a dream."

"Adventures?"

"You see, some time ago, the Pokemon world was endangered by what is basically the physical embodiment of despair, the Bittercold. Any natural Pokemon who approached would be literally suffocated by negative feelings. Eventually, it would have risen up and ravage the world, removing it from existence."

"But why didn't it?"

"Time flows differently between worlds. The night before the new Trainers started their journeys, the Voice of Life called out in dreams. He took the souls of responsive humans, no matter the age or skill, and placed them in Pokemon bodies, in the hopes that one of them could overcome it."

"And you were one of them?"

"I'm getting there. You see, if a human were killed, they would return to their world. A suicide cult led by a Kyurem knew of Hydreigon's meddling, so they hunted down and killed all of the humans that they could. They did an excellent job of it, as well. Soon enough there was just one human left, one that knew of their treachery and what was going to happen."

"That was you."

"Yes. Until then, I had been living just outside of a small Pokemon village, called Post Town. I blended in well, no one ever suspected that the Axew who made a living off of helping others was anything but what she seemed. When I told them, it was almost time for my battle with the Bittercold."

"Then what?"

"I struck it's core, causing it to shatter. With it gone, I had no reason to remain in the Pokemon world. I had a human life to get back to, no matter how much I loved that one. Life in a world not your own destabilizes it, and I wouldn't want to risk my friends for such a selfish wish. However, once I left, it turned out that things were not as they seemed. I had access to my Ability and movepool. I could still speak to Pokemon. And my physical appearance was changed to match the Pokemon heart inside me. I may be human, but some part of me will always be an Axew."

"When I was fighting Mewtwo, I used Leaf Storm and Energy Ball."

"You could be one of the humans that responded to the call. Wouldn't be all that surprising if you forgot, given that most died via extreme psychic blasts. Seems that I didn't leave soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, the area around my house transports Pokemon here to Unova. Maybe even the rest of the world. All of my Pokemon are actually from that world."

"Right. Obviously, were it not for my own experience, I'd say you were all insane."

Axis shrugged. "Sanity's overrated, anyway. Either way, I think there's something we need to discuss. Pichu."

"I won't-"

"I'm not telling you to send him back, or even use him in battle, but he won't survive in the wild. If his voltage is connected to his life force, it's simply too dangerous. Around here, the Liepard hunt Zebstrika, and those are fast Pokemon. What would they do to a Pichu?"

"He'd die."

"Within a week. Some Pokemon simply cannot survive on their own. I'm on my journey to help my friends find a way back to their world, and maybe make some new ones on the way. Maybe you could help."

N shook his head. "You put your friends in those Poke Balls, for what reason?"

"If a Pokemon is registered to a Poke Ball, they can't be caught again. I don't want to risk them having a cruel Trainer."

Oshie grinned. "Besides, a lot of Pokemon like battling. Sure, there are probably cruel Trainers out there, but Axis brings out the best in all of us. That's what determines a good Trainer, if they can bring out the good in any Pokemon. And we can see the world."

Lillipup nodded. "Before joining up with Axis, I could never go all that far. Now I get to explore a whole region! It's worth the Ball, to be able to do all this. I'd never get anywhere on my own."

"Well, then, I can't promise I'll stick around, but..."

"Welcome to the Infinity, N. I'm Axis Black, and I'm sure we'll be great friends."

21211212

Pokemon:

Axis' team:

Oshie (Oshawott) Level 52, male

Lillipup, Level 25, male

Audilla (Audino) Level 49, female

Munna, Level 46, female

Ruka (Zoroark) Level 42, female

Quagsire, Level 100, male

N's team:

Zorua, Level 20, male

Purrloin, Level 16, female

Pichu*, Level 30, male

1221122121

Dai: N's still affiliated with Team Plasma, technically. Unofficially, however, he's changing. Axis can be rather persuasive when she wants to be.


End file.
